The Lockdown
by mthoma38
Summary: David and Elgin were having their usual dance battle when the unexpected happened after the battle. They returned to their dorms and were notified of the crazy news then they went to inform their two other friends Liyah and Beautifull. From there, things get a bit tense. The characters in this story are Liyah, Beautifull, Mr. Rad, David and Elgin.
Nothing but the usual, late nights battling at the spot with Mr. Rad and the crew. David 0and Elgin were known for always having dance battles for money against different groups. Mr Rad was known for being in charge of deciding who the winner is and rewarding them with their money prize. That night David and Elgin's group ended up taking the win.

"Wow, that was quite a show yall did out there," a fan from the audience yelled to David and Elgin as they were headed to their rooms after the battle.

As they were walking to their dorm rooms, an announcement came on the loud speaker in the residence halls about an immediate lockdown for the entire campus.

David and Elgin came storming into Beautifull and Liyah's room screaming like they had seen a ghost. David comes through the door loudly. "Where yall been, the building been on lockdown and we been trying to call both of you." Liyah and Beautifull looks at the boys in shock. "What is going on?" Liyah answered. Elgin quickly explained to Liyah. "There's a guy running around on and near campus threatening to harm and kill anyone if seen outside, they are being very cautious about this Liyah." "We need to get out, we don't know how long this will be, we should make a run for it to my car and we all drive back up home, what do you guys say?' Beautifull suggested. David and Elgin looked at each other. "It sounds good, but that's a bit risky, don't you think?" David said. "Yeah, you're right, but my car really isn't too far from the back door of the building, if we all just stay together and run out, and go straight to the car, we'll be fine once we're all in the car David." Beautifull explains. "I'm down, yall down?" Elgin says. "I m not gone lie yall, I'm scared, we don't know what kind of danger we are getting ourselves into by walking out of that door and running to that parking lot." Liyah tries to tell them. "Liyah right, we setting ourselves up by walking out that door right now." David says. Come on yall, we gone all be together, what can really happen that easily, we got each other's back, don't worry too much." "We just have to make it to the car, that's it, that's all." Elgin tells them. "Okay whatever man, let's get this over with, we have to be quick." David replies. They all head for the backdoor quickly but quietly. When they finally get to the backdoor, the building lights go out on them and Liyah and Beautifull begin to freak out screaming. "Sshhh be quiet, be quiet, what the heck people are going to hear us then we're instantly caught, better hope the "boogyyyyyman" didn't hear you" Elgin jokingly says to Beautifull and Liyah. They all then proceed to walk out the door when something appeared to be behind the bushes abruptly runs out toward them. They all begin to run to the car as fast as they could; the man begins to run after them. They reached the car and the man just sits on the hood of the car and stares at them. "Pull off Beautifull, pull off hurry!" Liyah says in fear. Beautifull pulls off in panic mode not knowing what the right thing to do at this point is. "I told yall this was a bad idea, should have listened to Liyah from the beginning, now we're being chased, this is not a joke yall!" Elgin yells at them in anger. When they pulled off the guy fell hard, rolled over and continued to get back up. They drove off as fast as they could until they ran into a road block near. Beautiful was paranoid and impatient so instead of following the directions and going the right way, she decided to take the opposite way and goes towards a no outlet by accident which also had a ditch that her car got stuck in. "WHAT THE HELL BEAUTIFULL, IF YOU WOULD HAVE LISTENED IN THE FIRST PLACE NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPENING, HERE WE ARE NOW STUCK IN A DITCH, WHO ARE WE SUPPOSE TO CALL, WHO?!" Elgin yells. "Would everyone just calm down, yelling and fussing at each other isn't going to solve the problem, we all made this dumb decision , so let's just figure the shit out and keep it moving, gosh! " Liyah steps up and demands. As they all get out the car and try to pull the car out the ditch, a strange gentleman approached them. "Hey fellas, yall need a hand there?" "That'll be great, thanks sir we can really use your help right about now." David says. "No problem, I see a lot of people come down here on accident and get stuck, they really need to do something about this ditch, but then again this is a no outlet zone." The gentleman says while laughing. "Oh boy, it looks like you might going to need an extra kind of help getting this bad boy out, you hit it pretty deep, you're wheel is sure inside there." Maybe I can get my uncle, he works for a tow company, he could just come help you out he's only down the street, no cost, you guys are fine." "Oh my god, you'll do that for us, thank you so much sir, we really appreciate this, you just don't know what kind of day it has been." Liyah explains. "No worries, just come on down the street with me, it's only a five minute walk, we can all just ride back this way together, lock your doors now." "By the way, you all can call me Mr. Rad." "Okay great thanks Mr. Rad." When they arrived at the house, Mr. Rad invited them inside to sit down and wait for his uncle. "I'm gone go in the back and let him know the dilemma now." Mr Rad tells them. He was gone for quite a while, Liyah then began to get paranoid as to why it had been taking so long. "I wonder what is taking Mr. Rad so long, we really got to get going yall." Every light in the house randomly just goes off, they all began to panic not knowing how to react. Elgin then yells "let's get the hell out NOW!" They all run for the nearest door to find out it was locked and could not be open from the inside without a key, then they go to the other door to find out there was no handle on that one. Beautifull says with a shaky voice "You guys…. What's that?" As they all turn around towards her way, they see a huge shadow walking their way slowly but creepy. "RUN!" Liyah screams. They all run to the basement of the house hoping to find an exit, the shadow keeps following and they have yet to see who the shadow could have been. When they reach the basement they then begin to hear weird noises. Noises that sounded like people were having conversation upstairs so they began to run back upstairs. When they got upstairs, the shadow was gone and the noises were then downstairs now. "This is tweaking me out guys, we have to find a way out, and this is becoming very scary now" Beautifull said. They all rush to the basement hoping to catch the people they hear having conversations, when they all got down there, the basement door was slammed shut.


End file.
